Pirates of the Caribbean 6: The Return of Davy Jones
by PotCFan101
Summary: My take on what the 6th Pirates movie could be about. Spoilers for Dead Men Tell No Tales post-credit scene. Jack Sparrow's life is put in danger, as old enemies from his past return, and are threatening everyone he cares about. Meanwhile, Carina Barbossa and Henry Turner put wedding plans on hold to help Jack.


_My take on what could happen in the next movie_

 _Prologue: the return of Jones_

It was a quiet night at the Turner home, with a soft breeze. Elizabeth and Will had slept the night together, as they had missed each other for over ten years, keeping a window open and letting a breeze in. Henry had went to his old room, and Carina, who come to visit after a month of raiding British treasure fleets, had crashed in the guest room, while her crew slept in their quarters on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Even Jack Sparrow and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had decided to drop by, but had stayed on their ship.

As Will and Elizabeth were soundly asleep however, the bedroom door opened with a silent creek. No longer unable to step on land, in stepped someone of a large size, with an enormous hat and with a beard that was seemingly writhing on its own will. As the figure drew closer, Will stirred, hearing its footsteps. Will finally awoke, just in time to see a hand resembling a crab's claw raised, ready to strike.

Will woke up from the nightmare with a start, ready to protect Elizabeth from whoever or whatever was in the room. However, upon looking around, he realized that no one was in the bedroom, and he simply had a nightmare. Shrugging it off, Will hugged Elizabeth tightly and fell back to sleep. Little did he know, the floor of the bedroom now contained a small pile of barnacles and seawater. Davy Jones had returned.

 _Chapter One: One week later_

Carina had been staying a while at the Turner's, partly because she wanted to see Henry, but also to practice on her sword fighting. It had mostly been Jack's idea, but Will and Elizabeth quickly agreed, in case if the British Navy ever caught up to the _Revenge_. Henry agreed to help with practice, as he wished to see Carina as well.

Henry and Carina were sparring outside the house, so as to not damage anything inside, and to have a bigger field for practice. After drawing their swords, Henry and Carina starting their duel. Henry feinted to the left, then struck at the middle. Quick to react, Carina rolled to the side, before parrying the strike with the sword of Triton. Before she could react, however, Henry smacked the sword to the side, and went on the offensive again, aiming for Carina's legs. Having no way to parry the strike, Carina was forced to back up and swing for Henry's midsection. Henry saw this, and locked blades with her, before twisting his sword, causing her's to be knocked away from Carina. Henry placed himself between Carina and her weapon, smugly telling her, "You've lost your weapon. Yield."

Instead, Carina smirked, and, grabbing Henry by his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. Henry's eyes widened in shock, but soon closed and allowed the kiss to continue. The kiss lasted for several seconds, which was more than long enough for Carina to slowly take Henry's sword away from him. Finally, Carina pushed away, while pointing the sword at Henry's throat.

"You cheated," Henry said, bewildered. "That wasn't a fair fight."

Carina simply smiled, before saying, "We're pirates, Henry. There's no such thing as a fair fight."

"That is most certainly true," Jack said, approaching them. "If only your eunuch father had learned that when we first met…"

 _Flashback:_

" _Right where I left you" Will said, looking at a sleeping Mr. Brown. Will already had a rough morning with Elizabeth Swann, and after hearing that a pirate had threatened her life, was already torn. It didn't help that his boss, Mr. Brown, was taking credit for his work, then falling into a drunken stupor. Suddenly, Will noticed the blacksmith hammer lying on the anvil, still hot._

" _Not where I left you," Will said, confused. He then noticed a strange tricorn hat near the anvil. Knowing that neither he nor Brown owned such a hat, Will went over to pick it up, only to have his hand smacked by a sword. The owner stared at him, wearing dreads with beads, gold teeth, worn clothes, and an interesting red bandanna._

" _You're the one they're hunting," Will said, eyeing the broken manacle on his hand. Then, with his voice dripping with hate, will added, "the pirate."_

" _You're face looks familiar" Jack Sparrow said, sizing Will up. Shrugging, he said, "have I threatened you before?"_

" _I make it a point to not associate with pirates" Will said matter a factly, before drawing his sword. "You threatened miss Swann"_

 _Jack got into a fighting stance, preparing to duel the young blacksmith. "Only a little" he taunted, before beginning the sword fight._

 _After what seemed like hours of fighting, Will finally had gained the upper hand. Having catapulted Sparrow up above the floor, the two fought each other while balancing on the wooden beams. Will finally smacked Jack's sword away from him, but Jack was not easily beaten. Jumping down, Jack grabbed a sack that pushed out dirt constantly, and shoved it in Turner's direction, momentarily blinding the blacksmith. When Will finally regained his sense of sight, he found Jack with his pistol raised at him._

" _You cheated" Will exclaimed, surprised. Jack simply shrugged before replying, "Pirate." Suddenly, a bottle was broken over Jack's head by Mr. Brown, and the Navy burst into the blacksmith shop to take Sparrow away._

"...And that was how our first meet and greet went." Jack finished, earning looks of shock from both Carina and Henry.

"I'm surprised you told it accurately, Jack" Will said, followed by Elizabeth. "But now that you've mentioned it, it's time for a rematch" as he drew his sword and getting into a fighting stance. Almost surprised, Jack soon recovered, and after drawing his sword, responded, "Fine, William, but don't expect it to be fair like last time"

Will laughed dryly, then said "We are in the middle of a field. What can you possibly use to cheat?"

Jack simply smiled mysteriously before responding, "You're about to find out" before thrusting his sword at Will's chest. Will expertly blocked, before swinging at Jack's legs. The fight went on for a while, with both opponents more than a match for each other. Suddenly, Will twisted Jack's sword away from him, tossing it a great distance away from Jack. As Will was about to stab him, Jack ran over to Henry and grabbed him, using Will's son as a human shield. Stunned, Will faltered, and Jack quickly grabbed Will's sword and punched him in the gut. Winded, Will looked at Jack, saying, "You bastard! I said it was supposed to be a fair fight!"

Jack just tilted his head, before saying, "And I said that I would cheat. See, we're both men of our words", to the annoyance of Will, before adding, "Pirate."

Will looked at Jack with daggers, but suddenly light-heartedly laughed. "Indeed we are, Sparrow" before gesturing to him, Jack, Carina, Henry, and Elizabeth. "We all are." Carina then spoke up.

"Jack," she cautiously asked the pirate, not sure of the response. Jack looked at her, waiting for her to continue, before saying, "If you got something to say, spit it out." Carina smiled, then said, "Henry and I are planning on getting married, and we were hoping you'd be the one to marry us on your ship." Will jumped into the conversation, asking, "You two want to get married the same way Elizabeth and I did, on the _Black Pearl_?"

"Yes father, we are." Henry stated. "We heard about how you got married just before having to become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , and we also heard that it was Hector Barbossa who had married you. We thought it would honor Carina's father by getting married in a similar fashion."

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Jack said before Will could reply. "I just love those types of weddings! Quick and to the point, fighting off the British navy, plundering treasure fleets! Fun for everyone attending!" Carina smirked, then said, "Alright, it's settled. Henry and I are getting married on the _Pearl_ , and Jack will be the one marrying us, like when my father married Henry's parents.

Satisfied with the day's work, the group went back inside the house to rest and plan their next attack on a settlement or cargo ship. From a distance, a man looking like he had spent his whole life at sea stared at them from a spyglass, before being joined by a woman.

"I should have killed them a week ago, when they were all asleep" the old man said angrily at the woman.

"No. If there is anything I have learned about vengeance, it is that it is better to carefully plan it out, rather than running blindly. It's a good way to get killed" the woman said in a Spanish accent, before adding, "It's why I had had brought you back, Davy Jones."

 _Flashback:_

 _As Angelica watched Jack leave in the longboat, she had used her one shot in an attempt to kill Sparrow as he was leaving her on a deserted island, only to hear from Jack that she had missed. She spent an hour finding a way off the island, but found no such luck. Along the way, Angelica was walking toward the palm trees for shade, or rather what was left of what looked like trees burned to a crisp, when she heard a soft thump beneath her feet. Looking down, Angelica spotted a trap door that led to a cellar, hoping that there would be some type of food or drink in there. Sadly, she found nothing, as all the rum previously in the cellar had been burned along with the palm trees. Leaving the cellar, Angelica sat on the beach, thinking about how much she hated Jack Sparrow. Suddenly, a small object appeared on shore. Upon picking it up, Angelica realized it was the voodoo doll her father, Blackbeard, had made of Jack when he was onboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Looking out over the ocean, Angelica's face formed an evil smile. She would have her revenge._

 _Three days later, a ship was passing the island Angelica was on. Quickly, Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs, "Hey, over here! I have been marooned by vile pirates! I need help!" The ship stopped, and released a longboat containing the captain and crew members. Angelica was taken aboard and asked where she needed to go, to which she replied to get to the nearest island with the royal British Navy, as she was planning on aiding them in capturing Sparrow. The captain obliged, and sailed to the nearest island, St. Martin._

 _Once arriving on the island, Angelica went straight over to a pub and began to order a bottle of rum, before interrupted by a woman in a black hooded robe._

" _I hear that you are wanting revenge on Jack Sparrow" the figure whispered._

" _How do you know that?" Angelica said, surprised._

" _I hear many things, and I can help you obtain your vengeance" the woman in the hood continued._

" _Who are you?" Angelica asked, curious._

" _I am called many things. People who know me call me Shansa." the one in the hood replied. "And I have had visions of the future. Jack Sparrow will one day search for a mythical item called the Trident of Poseidon, and it can be used to break every curse known on the seas."_

" _Will my father return?" Angelica asked, hopeful._

" _Unfortunately, no. You're father's demise was not part of a curse, rather, a ritual. However, I can ensure a countercurse on the Trident that, once broken, it will unleash a foe that Sparrow thought was long dead. It will destroy him, and take away everything Sparrow cherished so dear."_

" _Good. He took everything away me, so I'm going to take away everything from him. Now, who is this person?" Angelica asked._

" _You will come to know him by Davy Jones" Shansa said, before leaving._

 _Five years later, Jack, Henry Turner, and Carina Barbossa, then Smyth, had found the Trident of Poseidon and destroyed it, breaking all the curses of the sea. However, as the Trident was destroyed, an old enemy of the Turners and Sparrow awoke from death. An enemy who had lost his ship, crew, and life. Davy Jones rose from the depths, filled with nothing but hatred, vowing to destroy everything and everyone who even associated with Sparrow._

 _Jones had tracked Will and Elizabeth back to the island they had built a home on, and silently crept inside. Still losing his old monstrous appearance, he slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to disturb the sleeping Henry or Carina. Making his way to the bedroom, Jones opened the door with a quiet creak, ready to kill Will, the man who tore everything away from him. As he took a knife out of his coat and raised upward to strike, Will stirred in his sleep. Jones decided not to kill the Turners yet, and quietly left the house before Will woke up. As he left, the last of the barnacles and sea life fell from his skin and onto the floor._

 _Chapter 2: the Dutchman's captain_

The next day, Will woke up early to find everyone had slept in the main hall. "Right where I left you" Will said, eyeing his son, wife, Jack, and Carina, who were all still sleeping. He then walked outside, only to find that the _Flying Dutchman_ was not anywhere on the sea. "Not where I left you" he said, frowning. Upon going further down to the beach, Will found his father, Bootstrap, tied up and gagged. Fearing the worst, Will ran down to his father, and untied him. "Father, what happened?" Will asked.

"It's Jones… he's come back" Bootstrap replied, before passing out from exhaustion. Quickly, Will woke everyone up, and had Jack help carry him onto a bed into the house.

"So old squid-face is back, eh?" Jack asked Bootstrap once he woke up.

"Yes, except that he is no longer cursed to sail the seas a monster. He now looks… normal, before he abandoned his duty to ferry the dead" Bootstrap answered.

"But how is that possible?" Elizabeth said, frightened.

"I might know a possible reason for this, mother," Henry started. "When Jack, Carina and I broke the Trident, father was free of his curse. Somehow, that also applied to Davy Jones, and he rose back from the dead."

"That also might be why he looks more human than when we all met him" Bootstrap added. "He looks the same way he did when he loved Calypso"

"Wait, where's the _Pearl_?" Will asked.

"I moved it to the other side of the island in case something like this would happen" Jack explained.

"But what are you doing here? Where's the _Dutchman_ and her crew?" Carina asked, skeptical.

"Jones came aboard, and convinced the crew to join him. It turns out the crew only served Will because it was part of their curse, and that curse had ended. I tried to convince them to not fight for Jones, but they turned on me and tied me up. That's when Will found me on the beach" Bootstrap said.

"Well, at least you weren't trapped at the bottom of the ocean like last time, aye?" Jack said.

"Aye" Bootstrap agreed, recounting when Barbossa first mutinied Jack.

"Where will they go now?" Will asked his father.

"I dunno, but I think I overheard a woman whom Jones called 'Angelica' mention they were going to London, because that was where they last heard of Jack's father being" Bootstrap said. At the mention of Angelica, Jack froze.

"Angelica? As in, spanish woman? The daughter of Blackbeard, vile creature, has two enormous-" Jack started, only to be interrupted by Bootstrap.

"Jack!" he said, getting the pirate back on track. "Yes, that's her! I don't know what you did to make her hate you, but she's trying to kill your father now! We have to find Teague!"

"Sounds like we need to get there quickly, Jack, before they figure out where Teague is!" Henry added.

"Right then!" Jack exclaimed. "Time to go back to London! I think I know exactly where that old cur will be…"

 _Chapter 3: Family Reunion in London_

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap took a ride on the _Black Pearl_ , while Carina and Henry sailed on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. As they were nearing London, Henry asked Carina, "What if we're too late? What if Jones and Angelica have already killed Teague?"

Carina simply replied, "I don't know. But I've already lost my father. I'll be damned if I allow a friend to lose his"

Henry thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Do we even know where to look for him?"

"We don't, but Jack does" Carina said. "He'll tell us once we get there."

The _Revenge_ arrived in London, resting next to the _Black Pearl_. Carina and Henry stepped out, and joined Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, While Scrum and Bootstrap watched over the ships.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Scrum asked Jack while following the rest of the crew.

"A pub called the 'Captain's Daughter'. I came here during my search for the Fountain of Youth, and my dear old dad was there waiting for me. Chances are, if he liked the rum, he probably comes here often" Jack guessed, before the group headed inside.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jack was sitting in a corner with Teague, drinking rum from their mugs. "I hear you're searching for the Fountain, Jackie" Teague inquired._

" _Aye. Have you been there?" Jack asked._

" _Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?" Teague asked, gesturing at his aging face._

" _Well, it depends on the light." Jack said jokingly._

" _Son, there be items required for the ritual to work. You'll be needing two silver chalices that were once in possession of Ponce de Leon." Teague told him._

" _What for?" Jack asked in a stupid way._

" _The ritual- don't be a fool, Jackie" Teague said, annoyed. "Listen find out every detail you can before you set sail."_

" _Well, I wish I could, if I had a ship" Jack said, looking into his rum._

" _There," Teague said, nodding to the back of the pub. "They be putting together a crew right now."_

" _One last thing, Jackie" Teague leaned in, "the Fountain- it will test you. Mark my words." He and Jack then clanked their mugs together, and drained their rum. As Jack turned to look at the back of the room again, he looked back to ask Teague one last question, but as he turned back, no one was in the chair anymore._

Jack arrived at that same corner where they last met, and sure enough, Teague was there, drinking rum.

"Hello Jackie" Teague greeted his son, tipping his hat.

Jack saluted his father, responding, "Hello Dad."

"Miss Swann, it's a pleasure to meet you again" Teague told Elizabeth.

"It's Miss Turner now, Captain Teague" Elizabeth corrected.

Nodding, Teague looked at Henry. "Is this your son?" He asked.

"Yes, my name is Henry" he answered.

"Pleasure" Teague then turned his attention to Will, and punched him in the face. "That's for selling us out to Beckett" he snarled, but then shook his hand. "But it's good to finally meet you."

"Um, thanks?" Will said, will rubbing his jaw from the hit. Teague calmed down, and then faced Carina.

"Barbossa's daughter?" Teague presumed.

"Yes, how did you know?" Carina asked.

"Hector and I were good friends, and we used to have discussions about our children before he died" Teague explained, before turning back to Jack. "I'm assuming you're not here to search for a mythical treasure this time?"

"No Dad," Jack started, "we're here because we found out someone might be after you."

"Me? What the Hell for?" Teague asked, surprised.

"Remember when I was searching for the Fountain, and an imposter of me was putting together a crew here? That same person now wants me dead, and she's brought back Davy Jones" Jack explained.

"Jones is back? Now this is serious." Teague said. "Come with me into the back to explain this out."

The group arrived in the back of the pub, and explained the story. Jack carried most of it, and picked up after Teague left the pub during the Fountain of Youth journey.

"...And then, it seems that Angelica has found a way to bring Jones back, so they can both have revenge on me" Jack finished. "They're going after everyone and everything I ever cared for, and I think they'll start with killing you."

"Well, I guess we'd better get out of here then, before they arrive." Teague said, matter of factly.

"Too late" a spanish voice said. Slowly, the group turned around, face to face with Angelica, Davy Jones, a hooded figure, Maccus, and the two zombie officers, Gunner and Quartermaster. Somehow, Angelica was also able to bring them back from the dead.

"We're here for Teague, We're not going to kill the rest of you- yet" Jones said with a sneer.

"Go back to Hell. I won't let you kill him" Jack said defiantly.

"Fine, Jack. If you won't move, I'll force you to" Angelica said, pulling out the voodoo doll and twisting the head, snapping it's neck. Jack braced himself for his death, but nothing came. Angelica confused, exclaimed, "Why isn't this working? I've waited years for revenge!"

At that, Jack silently laughed. "Oh, that's probably because when we destroyed the Trident of Poseidon, we broke every curse on the seas- that includes the voodoo doll, seeing as how Blackbeard placed a curse on it while we were sailing to the Fountain."

Sighing in frustration, Angelica tossed the doll in a nearby fire. "It matters not! We'll still kill Teague!"

"Give it your best shot" Carina said, fire in her eyes. "How did you even bring Jones back?"

With that, the robed figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be Shansa. "You!" Carina said furiously, having heard she aided her father in finding her. "Who's side are you on?"

"The side that is most beneficial to me, Miss Barbossa. Surely you understand." Shansa replied coldly. "After all, it was your father who liked to backstab his captains."

At the mention of that, Carina leaped at Shansa, sword drawn, ready to fight. The rest of both parties leapt up and began fighting.

 _Flashback:_

" _You've stolen me," Jack told the imposter, "And I've come to take meself back."_

 _The imposter and Jack drew their swords, and began their duel began. Throughout the fight, Jack noticed that the imposter had copied his movements, footwork, even his gestures and impressions._

" _Stop that!" Jack said, clearly annoyed. The imposter then climbed a ramp, sending barrels of rum to crash down on Sparrow. Narrowly avoiding the barrels, Jack leapt onto the beams and continued dueling the imposter. After almost being knocked off, Jack spotted a rope, and reaching for it, swung at the imposter, kicking them off the beam and onto the floor. Jack dropped down, and continued fighting. He then hesitated when noticed them parrying an extremely difficult maneuver._

" _Only one person alive knows that move" Jack realized before pulling the imposter in close and kissing them. "I always wanted to do that," Jack said with a mischievous smile. "Hello Angelica" he revealed, pulling off the imposter's fake beard, revealing they were a woman._

"How many times are we going to do this, Sparrow?" Angelica asked impatiently while parrying Jack's attacks.

"As many times as needed for you to see that you can't kill Teague" Jack told her.

"Why not?" she spat. "After all, you had helped in killing mine"

"I told you, Blackbeard is evil. He did try to kill you, just so he could save his own skin."

"I don't care! I would've done anything to save my father, and you took that from me!" Angelica screamed at him. "All the years of life I have, you stole from him! You deserve to die! And so does Teague!"

Meanwhile, Teague was struggling against Davy Jones. "Why are you doing this Jones? Even you must have morals"

"I lost my morals once Calypso betrayed me!" Jones responded. "Sparrow and Turner destroyed me, so now I'll destroy them!"

"My father saved your life, and this is how you repay his friends?" Carina yelled at Shansa. Even without a sword, Shansa was fairly good at hand to hand combat, knocking Carina off her feet.

"If you're father was alive, he would be a hypocrite" Shansa responded darkly. "He left Sparrow to die on a deserted island, with only a pistol and one shot. What kind of man would leave his captain like that, and then be cursed a few days later?"

"Jack had told me not to define my father by the terrible things he's done, and remember him for the good he did" Carina replied, before tripping Shansa.

"Turner" Maccus sneered.

"You were a good crewman Maccus" Will said while fighting his old crew member. "How can any of you leave with Jones?"

"Don't be stupid, boy" Maccus said, knocking Will off balance. "We always served Jones. We only served you because like you, we were part of the ship. But now, we're free to whose orders we take!" As he was about to deliver the killing blow, someone knocked him out from behind. It was Elizabeth and Henry, having decapitated Gunner and knocked out the Quartermaster.

"I think that's the second time you've saved me" Will told Elizabeth.

"So, who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the moment, we're on HIS side" Will told her. "C'mon, let's help out Jack and Teague."

"NOOOO!" Jack screamed in terror. At the back of the warehouse, Teague lay on the ground, a gaping wound in his shoulder, as Davy Jones stood over him. Jack tried to run over to help Teague, but Angelica knocked him to the ground.

"Any last words?" Jones laughed with pure malice.

"Go to Hell, where you belong" Teague said, spitting out blood.

"I've already been there," Jones said, thrusting his sword deep into Teague's chest. "Your turn"

Jones, Angelica, Shansa, Maccus, and the Quartermaster then fled, as Jack and the group crowded around Teague.

"Damn them Dad, I'll make sure they all pay. I swear on mum's head!" Jack said, pulling up his mother's shrunken head. The rest of the group were silent, having never seen this side of Jack before.

"Promise me one thing, Jackie…" Teague said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Promise me… that you'll send that bastard to where he belongs..." before Teague's hand went limp. Jack then used two fingers to close his dead father's eyes.

"I will Dad, I promise" Jack said, tears forming. The group had a moment of silence, and then returned to their ships.

 _Chapter 4: Tortuga_

"Can't believe my old Dad is finally gone" Jack said, while truly drowning his sorrows in rum. They had carried Teague's body onto his ship, the _Troubadour_ , coated the deck with alcohol, and broke an oil lantern over it, setting the ship ablaze before getting off. A fitting funeral, for the Keeper of the Code.

"We're really sorry, Jack" Elizabeth started, "We'll help you any way we can."

"You can't possibly know what I'm going through" Jack snapped at everyone.

"Jack, you know we can." Will shot back. "My father left me because he was cursed at the time, and I almost lost him forever. Elizabeth's father was killed when he stood up to Beckett. I could never be with my wife and child for twenty years, until you broke the Trident."

"And my father died right before I got to know him" Carina added. "You're not the only one who has lost someone you've cared about."

"Sorry about that mates. It's just… this is the first time I've lost someone I actually care more about than rum an' gold" Jack apologized. "He was a good man, a good pirate… and a good father"

 _Flashback:_

" _He was a good man" Elizabeth said, raising her glass. She, Will, and the crew of the Black Pearl were gathered in Tia Dalma's shack. Having lost Jack Sparrow to the Kraken, the crew mourned their captain's death._

" _Can it be done?" Will asked the mystic. "Can we find a way to bring him back?"_

" _Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked the crew. "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and his precious Pearl?"_

 _One by one, the crew, Elizabeth, and Will agreed to find Jack, and help him return from Davy Jones' locker._

" _All right," the mystic began. "But if you are to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters."_

 _As Tia Dalma finished the sentence, footsteps could be heard coming down from the shack's upper floor. When the figure came into full view, the crew was visibly shocked to find that Hector Barbossa had come back._

" _So tell me," Barbossa said, as he bit into an apple and laughed. "What's become of my ship?"_

"How'd they even know where he was anyway?" Jack asked. Nobody knew the answer, so they changed the subject.

"What do you think Jones will do now, after killing Teague?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he might try to kill the rest of my family," Jack started "But there's only one other person alive, and that's… Uncle Jack. Dammit, I left him at the St. Martin prison when Carina, Henry and me escaped!"

"Then let's get going! He might still be there!" Henry exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and left, leaving their rum at the table.

 _Chapter 5: Prison Break_

The _Black Pearl_ and _Queen Anne's Revenge_ docked on outskirts of St. Martin's island, the same place where Jack's previous ship, the _Dying Gull_ , had rested. When Jack got off his ship, Henry ran up to him and was skeptical about their mission.

"So how will we get your uncle out? We just walk in, grab him, and walk out?" Henry asked, impatient. "I don't know if you forgot, but last time, you almost lost your head, and Carina was almost hung!"

"Last time, it was just you and Gibbs doing the rescuing mate. This time, we have you mum and dad, and both our crews." Jack replied, unfazed.

"Where is your uncle anyway?" Carina asked. "I never saw him in the prison."

"He was on the other side of the jail, in a separate cell from everyone else" Jack answered. "Now, we're going to break my uncle out… by getting me arrested."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Will said. "What if they end up shooting you on the spot?"

"They won't, because you're going to take me there." Jack told him, before telling the crew of his plan. Will and Henry would steal the uniforms of Navy officers, and pretend to arrest Jack. Once they got inside the jail, Jack would locate his uncle, and they would all break out. Will and Henry left, and Jack secretly told Carina, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew the second part of his plan, in case his original plan went sideways Soon, they found two guards in town, alone, and Will and Henry quickly knocked them out and stole their uniforms.

"All right, pirate, it's off to a cell for you," Will said, pretending to arrest Jack. "You have an appointment with the gallows in the morning!"

"Come now, officer" Jack said, with mock politeness. "If that man didn't want his purse stolen, he wouldn't have left it out in the open like that!"

"Doesn't matter, you're still found attempting robbery!" Henry trio then made it into the jail, where they went searching for Jack's uncle.

"Where do you think your uncle is, Jack?" Henry asked.

"Just listen to a voice that sounds like my Dad's" Jack said. "You wouldn't believe how much alike they are"

 _Flashback:_

 _As Jack was being led to be executed, he heard a singing voice that sounded like Captain Teague's._

" _Dad?" Jack asked, before seeing his Uncle Jack. "Uncle Jack! It's been a while! What are you doing here?"_

 _The old pirate just looked up from playing poker. "Oh, I'm just waiting on a daily beating. They were supposed to be here this morning"_

" _I tell you, the service here is terrible" Jack agreed._

" _Hey, I got that old joke for ye! A skeleton walks into a bar…"_

"...He asks for a beer and a mop" Jack said, finding his uncle's cell. "That joke gets better everytime you say it. Hello, Uncle Jack."

Uncle Jack looked up from his poker game to see his nephew. "Hey, Jackie! What are you doing here again! Did ye steal a Navy boat?"

"No, Uncle, I'm here to get you out of here." Jack explained. "There's a certain group of people who want to destroy everyone and everything I care about. They've already killed Teague, and I don't want to lose you."

"Edward's dead?" Uncle Jack said, shocked. "Well then, let's get out of here then, before they arrive."

"Right then! Mister William, would you do the honors?" Jack asked Will. Instantly knowing what he meant, Will grabbed a nearby bench and used it as a level to break the cell door's hinges off, freeing Uncle Jack.

"Let's go, before the guards come to see what that was." Will told them, as they left. The group started going back the way they came, before four guards stopped them.

"Halt!" said the lieutenant. "Where are you taking these prisoners?"

"We're taking them… to be executed." Henry said, running out of options.

"Yes, we're taking them to be hanged," Will gestured to Uncle Jack and Sparrow.

"Oh, please don't," Jack started. "I'd much prefer breathing this time of year. Such lively air…"

"Quiet!" Will snapped.

"Wait a moment" the lieutenant said, before ripping off both of Will and Henry's Navy uniforms to reveal a pirate's clothing. "It seems we have a couple imposters! Seems there will be four executions today!"

As all four pirates were led to the gallows, Will whispered to Jack, "Was this part of the plan?"

Jack simply smirked and said, "Not this one…"

 _Chapter 6: Improvision_

"Dammit, Jack! What do we do now?" Will asked Jack, as all four pirates were fitted with a noose. The executioner was ready to pull the lever that would lead to them hanging.

"We do what happened the last time you put us in this mess," Jack said, annoyed. "Waste our time."

As the lieutenant read off the long list of crimes, Jack spoke up. "Oh sir, right before we die, I would like to set the record straight when I had escaped from Port Royal, after defeating my mutinous first mate on the cursed island of Isla de Muerta."

"Father, what's he doing?" Henry asked.

"Buying us some time," Will replied. "Just go with it."

 _Flashback:_

 _Jack Sparrow was awaiting the gallows in Port Royal, his hands tied in front of him, listening to an officer list his many crimes._

" _Captain. It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack sighed as the officer forgot his title. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Will Turner walk up to Elizabeth Swann and Norrington. He was wearing a red cape, a fancy hat, and two swords._

" _Elizabeth, I should have told you this a long time ago, since the day we met-" Will started, "I love you" before turning toward the gallows. Elizabeth stood, shocked, but noticed one of the Black Pearl's crewmates, Cotton's, parrot, perched on the banner Murtogg and Mullroy were holding up._

" _I can't breath" Elizabeth said, while pretending to faint to distract Norrington. This gave Will the opportunity to get closer to Jack and throw a sword through the trapdoor, to give Jack's feet something to rest on. Will then tackled the executioner and cut the noose off Jack's neck. Safe from hanging, Jack took the cut rope, and throwing the other end to Will, they tied up most of the navy officers, knocking them out cold. Just as they ran from the gallows, they realized there was nowhere to go, and they were soon outnumbered by guards._

" _I thought we'd have some form of escape attempt" Norrington cooly said. "But I did not think it from the likes of you, Turner."_

" _When we returned to Port Royal, I gave you clemency" Governor Swann told Will, disappointed. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in with him? A pirate?"_

" _And a good man" Will said, while jack smirked. "If all I've accomplished here is that the hangman's noose earned two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it."_

" _You forget your place, Turner." Norrington told Will._

" _It's right here, between you and Jack" Will shot back._

" _And my place is with Will." Elizabeth added, standing between him and Norrington. Seeing this, Governor Swann ordered the officers to lower their weapons._

" _So this is where your heart lies?" Norrington asked._

" _It is." Elizabeth responded._

" _Well then," Jack spoke up. "I think we're all in a special place," he said to the Governor while breathing into his face, to his disgust. "Spiritually, ecumenically… grammatically." He then turned to Norrington and said, "Just wanted you to know, I was rooting for you mate." Then Jack jumped turned to everyone, saying, "You will always remember this as the day you almost-" but before he could finish, he tripped over the ledge and fell into the water. Just before he thought he would have to go back and be hanged, the Black Pearl sailed toward him._

" _What happened to the code?" Jack asked Gibbs once he climbed aboard._

" _We thought there were some other guidelines to reconsider" Gibbs replied with a smile._

" _Jack Sparrow," one of the crewmen, Anamaria, told Jack. "The Black Pearl is yours." As Jack took the wheel, he looked around, noticing the crew was not working. "Back to work!" he ordered the crew._

" _Now, bring me that horizon." Jack said, pulling out his compass. "And really bad eggs… drink up me hearties yo ho" before snapping it shut._

"Thank you, Jack Sparrow, we will share that story with our children, and their children." The navy guard told Sparrow. "Now, kill them all"

"Damn you Jack! This was all just a waste of time!" Henry shouted angrily at Jack.

"A waste of time- exactly." Will said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. Just then, he noticed Carina, Elizabeth, and the crew of the _Pearl_ in the crowd watching the hanging. He then noticed Carina pull out a pair of knives.

"You haven't been paying attention." Carina said, before throwing the knives, cutting the ropes around the pirates necks. Freed from the gallows, the pirates fought through the british navy to the _Black Pearl_ and _Queen Anne's Revenge_ to regroup.

 _Chapter 7: In Hiding_

After a great deal of arguing, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will agreed to take Uncle Jack to Port Royal for protection. Jack had the idea of going back to Tortuga instead, but Will pointed out that would most likely be the first place Davy Jones would look. In the end, Elizabeth reasoned that if they snuck into Port Royal, they could use the navy to their advantage. As the ships were ready to go, Carina suggested that Uncle Jack sails on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , in case they were attacked on the way.

When the two ships arrived, Jack and his uncle went to Will's old blacksmith warehouse, while the crew went into the town, gathering supplies. Gibbs was watching over the _Pearl_ , while Scrum offered to be left in charge of the _Revenge_ for the time being. After the _Black Pearl_ attacked Port Royal decades ago, the blacksmith lost business, after Will left and became a pirate. This made the old warehouse the perfect place for Uncle Jack and his nephew to stay for a while.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Uncle Jack asked, worried.

"It's just that these people who are after you- they're doing it because I've wronged them in some way in the past. Now it's come back to haunt me." Jack told his Uncle.

"You'll find a way out of this. You always do." Jack's uncle reassured him.

"Thanks Uncle, but- what was that?" Jack said, alarmed. Jack listened to outside, and it sounded like cannon fire. Jack tried to duck, but a huge piece of debris fell on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"Well, well, it seems Jack Sparrow has nowhere left to run." Davy Jones said as he entered to ruined warehouse.

"Uncle Jack… run…" Jack mustered, losing consciousness. However, the warning was too late, as Jones grabbed his uncle by the neck and carried him out.

"Don't worry, Sparrow." Jones said while leaving. "We won't kill him. We're going to take him to when your adventure began, and soon your legend will end!" Jack tried to break out from under the debris, but it was too much, and he slowly lost consciousness altogether.

 _Chapter 8: Where it began_

When Jack came to, the rest of the crew, Will, Elizabeth, Henry, and Carina had dug him out of the rubble.

"We got here as soon as the cannon fire started." Will said. Looking around, he then asked, "What happened? Where's your uncle?"

"Jones trapped me, then kidnapped Uncle Jack." Jack replied, annoyed. "He then said they weren't gonna kill him, and he's gonna see us where my adventure started."

"What's that mean?" asked Henry.

"It might mean when we all first met." Elizabeth said, but then immediately frowned. "But that can't be right, we're already in Port Royal."

"Didn't your adventure start on some deserted island, Jack?" asked Scrum. Thinking it over, it finally hit Jack what Jones was meaning.

"Rumrunners" Jack simply said, causing everyone around him to be taken back. Of course Jones would want him to be at Rumrunners, it's where Hector Barbossa originally mutinied Jack before becoming cursed.

"We need to get there, an' fast." Jack stated, jumping up.

"But isn't that what he wants? You could be walking into a trap." Carina said.

"I know that," Jack replied, grinning. "But I always find a way around."

The crews set a plan to rescue Jack's uncle before setting sail. Jack was to go in with the _Pearl_ as bait, making Jones think that he had him where he wanted him, when Carina rams the _Dutchman_ from behind with the _Revenge_ , and in the confusion, Henry climbs aboard the ship and frees Uncle Jack. The plan was perfect, and Jack thought nothing could go wrong.

As the _Pearl_ got closer and closer to the _Flying Dutchman_ , Jack was tensing up at the wheel.

"What is it now, captain?" Scrum asked.

"Nothing. Except for the small, insignificant thought I have that there might be a traitor amongst the crew." Jack said sarcastically.

"What do ya mean, Jack?" Scrum pressed.

"Well, how the Hell did they know where Teague was? How did they know about Uncle Jack? And how'd they know we'd be in that particular warehouse, much less in Port Royal at all?" Jack listed.

"I honestly don't know, captain." Scrum said. "But I'm sure we'll beat them this time."

"Captain, get ready." Gibbs told Jack. "We're almost to the _Dutchman_."

"JACK SPARROW!" Davy Jones roared. "It's time you've finally paid your debt!"

"Aye, I suppose it's time." Jack pretended to agree. As he was about to come aboard the _Dutchman_ , seeing Uncle Jack tied to the main mast, Jones smiled evilly, and with a turn to the crew, said, "All hands, turn the ship starboard! Make sure we don't get ambushed by the _Queen Anne's Revenge_!" The ship suddenly turned around and began firing on the _Revenge_.

"This wasn't part of the plan…" Jack started to say, shocked, before being knocked out by Jones from behind.

 _Chapter 9: Captured_

When Jack came to, his hands and feet were tied up. He looked around, and noticed that Will, Elizabeth, Henry, Uncle Jack, and Carina were all tied up as well.

"Well, look who's finally up." Jones sneered, with Angelica, Shansa, Maccus, and the Quartermaster flanking him. "How's your fortune now, Jack Sparrow?"

"Still working on it, mate." Jack replied, while secretly cutting through his ropes with a tiny knife only he knew he kept in his palm glove. He glanced over, and silently told his friends to do the same.

"How'd ye find out our ambush?" Jack asked, buying time. "Who told you?"

"I don't know what yer talking about, Sparrow." Jones lied. "We just know you too well."

"Bullshit" Jack spat out. "I know there's a traitor in me crew, now tell me who!"

"Alright Jones, I think we should show Jack" Angelica said. "He should at least know who betrayed him before he dies." She then stepped to the side, revealing the traitor behind her. It was Scrum.

"Scrum?" Carina said, shocked. "It was you?"

"Aye," Scrum said coldly. "Every time we planned a rescue, I wrote on a ledger where we were heading and left it in the last place we were, knowing Jones and Angelica would show up for it."

"But why?" Henry asked. "Why would you turn your back on us and work with them?"

 _Flashback:_

 _Barbossa and the British navy had finally caught up to Blackbeard and his crew at the Fountain of Youth. As they battled for control of the Fountain, Angelica and Scrum were fighting side by side._

" _Grab the chalices!" Angelica ordered, making her way to the Fountain. Scrum quickly killed the officer attacking him, and picked up the silver chalices of Ponce de Leon._

" _And the tear, hurry!" Angelica added. Scrum went over and got the mermaid's tear, but as he climbed up to the Fountain, he found a sword pointed at his neck. Looking up, he realized the owner was Sparrow._

" _Hand it over," Jack said. Then with a mocking grin, he added, "Like a good lad."_

" _Sorry mate," Scrum replied, pulling out his sword. "But I'm more afraid of her…"_

"...Than I am of you." Scrum repeated, with a cold smile.

"You'll pay for that one mate." Jack said grimly.

"Right. How's that working out for you? I'm not the one tied up at the moment." Scrum laughed. Glancing over to the others, who gave him a small and quick nod, Jack grinned and replied, "Neither are we", before pulling their hands apart, snapping their weakened ropes and drawing their weapons.

"Now," Jack said, "who'll be the first to surrender?"

Jones grimaced at the now equal fight, before saying, "You'll never leave this island alive" and, drawing out his sword, charged Jack, the others following suit. The final battle had begun.

 _Chapter 10: The Final Battle_

As Davy Jones charged Jack Sparrow, Angelica went after Carina, holding her responsible for her father killing Blackbeard. Elizabeth engaged Shansa in hand to hand combat, while Will found himself battling Maccus again. Henry ended in a brutal sword fight with the zombie Quartermaster, and Uncle Jack found himself attacking Scrum, the traitor.

"You have a debt to pay, Sparrow" Jones stated while dueling with Jack.

"Like I told you before, squid-face" Jack said mockingly. "That debt was already paid with some help."

"But you still escaped," Jones retorted. "And the bill has its due."

"Well you'd better hold onto that bill" Jack replied, parrying a swipe that would have cut his head off. "Because I'm not ready to pay it." Before locking swords with the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Jack trusted you. I thought I could too," Uncle Jack told Scrum while fighting. "How can you betray him like that?"

"Easily," Scrum replied between parries. "In all my time sailing as a pirate, Blackbeard was better than Jack and Barbossa." Scrum then knocked his sword away, disarming Jack's uncle. Just as he thought he had won, Uncle Jack kicked Scrum in the crotch. As he bent over from the kick, Uncle Jack took his sword and flipped him over on his back, impaling the traitor.

"Quite fitting," Uncle Jack muttered. "For the traitor to be stabbed in the back."

Henry was struggling against the Quartermaster. Realizing that the zombie was stronger than the Gunner he had previously fought, Henry began thinking on how to outwit him. Finally, he decided to feint to the right, then stab the Quartermaster through the heart. However, when his sword went through the zombie's chest, he simply pulled it out, now having both swords. With no other options, Henry pulled out two pistols, and shot at the Quartermaster's kneecaps, crippling him. Once the zombie fell into a kneeling position, Henry wrestled the swords away, and using them as scissors, decapitated the Quartermaster, killing him for good.

"How many times will we do this dance, Turner?" Maccus taunted.

"As long as it takes until one of us is dead," Will replied while parrying swing after swing.

"That won't take you long. For now, you have no monkey to aid you!" Maccus laughed. He then brought his ax down, knocking Will off balance and kicking him to the ground. As Maccus was about to go in for the kill, Will just smirked, and reaching right behind him, grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it in Maccus' face. Maccus was blinded for a moment, and once he regained his sight, he found Will standing with a pistol pointed right between his eyes.

"I didn't think you were one to cheat," Maccus snarled. Will just smirked, and simply replied, "Pirate," before squeezing the trigger, putting a hole right in the middle of Maccus' head.

While Elizabeth prefered using a sword, she was also skilled in hand to hand combat, surprising Shansa.

"I'd thought you'd have stopped dealing with pirates and witches," Shansa said, "After your checkered history with both."

"If not for pirates such as Jack and Barbossa, I wouldn't have met Will," Elizabeth retorted while throwing a right hook, "And one such witch was able to help us bring Sparrow back"

"Perhaps," Shansa countered, catching the punch and twisting Elizabeth's arm back, "But this will be your last dealing with witches"

Thinking fast, Elizabeth slammed her elbow into the witch's gut, knocking the breath out of her. As Shansa gasped for air, Elizabeth put her in a chokehold, saying, "I doubt my fate is sealed just yet," before breaking the witch's neck, killing her.

Carina had first thought that all the training that Henry, Jack, and Will had given her would help out in a real fight. But now, as Angelica performed sword movements she had never seen, Carina realized there was still a lot for her to learn. With no other options left, she was first to always be on the defense.

"Why are you after Jack and I?" Carina asked the spanish woman.

"Your father was the one legged man who killed my father," Angelica replied coldly. "And Jack helped ensure his death. Call it good old fashioned revenge."

"So you're blaming me for what my father did?" Carina said while parrying sword strikes.

"The sins of the father must be answered for," Angelica simply stated, before kicking Carina's legs out from under her. "And seeing as how your father is dead, I'll settle for killing you!" raising her sword, about to stab her opponent.

"If that's the case, then your father's sins are plenty" Carina countered. Finally seeing an opening, Carina grabbed the sword as it came down, and using Angelica's body weight against her, threw her to the ground right next to her, while jumping up herself. Before Angelica had a chance to get back up, Carina grabbed the sword and drove it hilt deep into her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Carina then took Angelica's pistol and aimed it at her head, to discourage any thought of escaping.

"Give up Jones!" Jack said. "Your cavalry is defeated, it's over!"

Looking around at his fallen allies, Jones smirked and said, "How wrong you are, Jack. For now, I can destroy both the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ , stranding you all on this island!" before kicking Jack to the ground and running back to the _Dutchman_. Will and Henry helped Jack up, then started going after Jones.

"Wait!" Jack said, causing the Turners to stop. Then with a look of pure anger, Jack told them, "Jones is mine."

"Jack," Carina said, pistol still pointed at Angelica, "What do we do with her?"

"Don't kill her," Jack ordered. "I want her kept alive for right now. I'll back when Jones is dead." Jack then went after Jones, swimming over to the _Flying Dutchman_ for one last confrontation.

 _Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 2_

Jack caught up to Davy Jones on the _Flying Dutchman_ , just as he was about to set sail and leave the island behind.

"You have nowhere to run, Jones." Jack stated, drawing his sword.

"Fool," Jones laughed, as the crew of the _Dutchman_ quickly surrounded him. "Neither do you. And now, you're trapped!" Looking around, Jack grinned slyly, before replying, "Wrong again, Jones. You just have to know how to learn how to fly." He then ran over to a secure rope and kicked a lever, causing him to be pulled up to the top yard of the main mast.

"You're not escaping this time, Sparrow!" Jones shouted, and grabbed onto Jack's legs, causing both men to be pulled up.

 _Series of Flashbacks:_

 _Jack landed safely on top of the mast's yard, but as he started carefully walking across, Davy Jones seemingly appeared out of nowhere._

" _The chest- hand it over!" Jones said angrily._

" _I could set you free, mate." Jack offered._

" _My freedom was forfeit long ago." Jones replied, and with a yell, advanced towards Jack._

Davy Jones immediately lunged, aiming his sword at Jack's chest, only for the pirate to sidestep and parry the move, almost knocking the former undead captain off balance.

"You won't win this time, Jack. You don't have the Brethren Court to back your play here!" Jones taunted while swinging his sword.

"You don't have Beckett pulling your leash either, I see." Jack retorted as he blocked an overhead swipe, then added, "And I can now cut your heart out where it should have been", before swinging his sword at Jones' midsection, only to find him locking blades with his opponent mid swing.

 _Jones rotated his sword counter clockwise, bringing the blade lock above both his and Jack's heads. Staring directly in Jack's face, he yelled, "You can do nothing without the key!"_

" _Oh I already have the key," Jack lied, hoping Jones would be fooled. However, Jones lifted a single, slimy tentacle, revealing the key to the Dead Man's Chest._

" _No you don't," Jones said, gloating. "Ha ha!"_

" _Oh that key," Jack muttered, before breaking off the lock and cutting off Jones' tentacle that held the key._

Davy Jones backed away as Jack's sword cut the right side of his face. He then tried going on the offensive by attempting to stab Jack in the chest, only for Jack to lock blades again, and with a twist, disarmed Jones. Having lost his weapon, Davy Jones had little time to react as Jack was about to throw a left hook at his jaw.

 _Jack's swing with the chest connected with Jones' head, temporarily stunning him. As Jack swung his sword down to slash at the captain of the Flying Dutchman however, Jones caught the sword with his claw hand, and with a twist, broke Jack's sword in half. Jack then lost his balance and fell off the yard as the Black Pearl collided with the Flying Dutchman in the oncoming maelstrom._

Just before completely falling, Jack grabbed onto the edge of the yard, being only able to support his own weight. Above him, Davy Jones looked down at him and smiled cruelly.

"Say goodbye, Sparrow," Jones said, before stepping on Jack's hands, causing him to let go and fall. Thinking quickly, Jack reached out and grabbed a nearby rope, causing him to swing from his weight and momentum.

 _Jack had caught onto a rope as he was flung from the Dutchman, but one of Jones' crewmen was holding on with him, growling into Jack's face._

" _Oi!" Jack exclaimed, taking the crewman's pistol off his belt. "My pistol" he simply said, before smacking the crewman with the butt of the gun, causing him to let go of the rope and fall._

Jack cocked the pistol back, aiming at Davy Jones. Shocked, Jones simply stared at Jack as he pulled the trigger, hitting him in the shoulder. Making sure he didn't fall to his death, Jones slid down a nearby rope, before jumping down onto the deck.

 _As Jack kept swinging from the rope, he noticed one of the Dutchman's crew coming at him fast. Acting quickly, Jack kicked out, catching the man squarely in the chest, knocking him down. However, upon taking a quick glance around, Jack noticed that more of the crewmen were after him, one behind him and another in front. Out of options, Jack slid down the rope, causing the two crewmen to hit each other and get tangled up together. The entanglement caused Jack to flip up once and land onto the deck, directly in front of Davy Jones. With a determined look, Jack pulled out his sword._

Jones sidestepped Jack's first swing and rolled to the right, picking up a sword from a fallen crewmember. With both men armed once more, they resumed fighting, while the crew gave them a wide berth and watched. They fought all over the deck of the ship, eventually pausing when both swords were locked with one another again. Jones, however, would not fall for the same trick twice. As he punched Sparrow in the gut, he snatched Jack's sword and tossed it overboard. Running out of options, Jack turned and ran toward the Capstan Hammer, once used to summon the Kraken onto Jones' enemies.

 _Jack pulled one of the nine wooden beams out of the Hammer, and using it as a quarterstaff, continued fighting Davy Jones. As Jack swung at Jones' head, he ducked and tried cutting downward, only for Jack to raise the beam over his head, blocking the strike. Jack then blocked a swing from the underside and struck Jones across the right side of his face, stunning him. Having had enough, Jones grabbed the beam as Jack swung again, and with brute force, tossed the beam away, following with a brutal backhand strike with his claw._

Jack landed facedown from the hit, beginning to lose consciousness once more. As he slowly looked up, Jones started walking toward him, sword pointed at him.

"Any last words from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones mocked, ready to run Jack through with the sword. Jack quietly removed the small knife from his palm glove, before saying, "As a matter of fact, I do."

" _That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?" Jack asked Teague. The Brethren Court had gathered together to decide what needed to be done against the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones, and Jack suggested they go to war for their freedom._

" _Our own ship turned against us, tangling the crew, wrapping around them like snakes, and wrapping around me leg," Barbossa explained to Jack how the Black Pearl was taken, while being tied up by the Spanish. "But me arms was free and me sword was damned. I am the master of me ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard! So I did what needed done…" Barbossa then took a swig of rum from his hollowed out peg leg, before finishing, "...I survived."_

As Jack's blood was pounding in his ears, he heard memories of his past chant, _survive… survive._ Jack then slashed upward, cutting across Jones' chest and causing him to drop the sword in shock. Jones staggered before falling to the ground, exhausted. Jack walked over and pointed the knife at his heart, ready to kill him.

"How about you? Any last words from the infamous Davy Jones?" Jack mocked.

"Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones started, but Jack stopped him.

"Heard it before mate, didn't go so well for you that time either." Jack replied, before stabbing Jones through the heart. As Jones drew his last breath, Jack finally felt like his debt was paid. He turned around, and the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ didn't attack him. Suddenly, Bootstrap appeared in front of Jack, pushing past the crewmen.

"Thanks Jack," He told his former captain. "It appears that the rest of the crew only worked out of fear of Jones, and Maccus helped fuel those fears. We can now sail with Will again."

"That's all great, but there's one last thing I need to get done." Jack replied, before heading back to Rumrunners island.

"Admit it Jack, you don't want to leave me here again." Angelica spat when Jack arrived back on the island, both ship's crews watching.

"You're right, I don't." Jack said, pulling out a pistol. "Which is why I won't."

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked, suddenly frightened.

"The last time I left you here, I gave you a pistol and one shot, giving you the chance to shoot yourself before you starve." Jack explained, remembering when he marooned her on the island, and she wasted the shot trying to kill him. "I won't make that mistake again," Jack concluded, aiming the pistol directly at Angelica's forehead."

"Sparrow, wait-" Angelica said, but Jack didn't listen, and pulled the trigger, killing her. As Angelica's body fell to the ground, Jack cried inside. She was one of the only women he loved, and he thought she would love him back. But she had used him, manipulated him, and attempted to kill Jack on many occasions, and he did what had to be done. With a blank expression, Jack turned to the rest of allies, the adventure over.

"Now, let's go home," Jack said, prompting everyone to turn to their ships and leave the island in the distance.

 _Chapter 12: The Wedding_

The day for Henry and Carina's wedding finally came, and everyone was excited for it. Will and Henry had spent the day attacking royal navy ships, hoping to find a decent formal wear. After a day at sea, Henry settled on navy shirt with a bright red coat, as well as making sure he had his sword and pistol on him in case the ship was attacked. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Carina had searched through the house for a dress instead of going to Port Royal. After what happened with Davy Jones, they would probably be shot on sight. Carina settled on a dark red dress, which Elizabeth had explained was given to her by Carina's father while she was on the _Black Pearl_. After the battle at Isla de Muerta, the crew had given the dress back to her, and she decided to keep it, in case an event such as the wedding would occur. Right before the wedding, Elizabeth advised Carina not to wear a corset, recounting a time when she almost drowned because the corset kept her from breathing, but was miraculously saved by Sparrow.

As Henry stood at the wheel with Jack, Carina walked across the deck with Will, their arms locked.

"I'm glad Henry has found someone he truly cares for," Will told her, still looking toward Jack. "I don't think he knows how lucky he is to have you."

Carina laughed before replying, "I'm not sure I know how lucky I am to have him either." Once they reached the _Black Pearl's_ helm, Carina bid farewell to Will, and joined Henry.

"All right!" Jack said, starting the wedding and jumping onto the railing. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today… Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, just kiss already," getting a laugh from everyone on board. Smiling, Carina turned Henry toward her, and after quickly making their wedding vows, kissed him, earning applause from everyone on board.

Once their kiss was finished, Henry looked at Carina curiously and asked, "So what will we do for the honeymoon?"

Carina grinned slyly, before replying "We sink some naval ships, plunder their fleet, and not get hanged for doing so."

"Sounds like fun." Henry said, with agreement from Will and Elizabeth.

"Aye, I second that," Jack replied, before turning to the wheel. "Mister Gibbs, chart a course for the nearest fort, and prepare to loot its fleet dry!"

"Aye captain!" Gibbs said, then turned to the crew and bellowed, "All hands, prepare to sail starboard side! Loosen the sails, and roll out the cannons!" Carina and Henry smiled, while drawing their swords. Jack stood at the wheel, pulling out his compass, and after staring at it for a while, closed it and sang, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

 _Epilogue (Post Credit Scene): The Legend Ends_

 _5 years later_

Henry and Carina were sprinting along the rooftops of London, attempting to outrun royal British guards. Having never visited London before, the two decided to try and rob the Bank of England. However, their plan had gone horribly wrong, and they now had to outrun the guards. Just as they were running out of roof, Carina spotted a few haystacks carried by horses down below. Without warning, she grabbed Henry, and they both fell to safety, causing the guards to give up and leave. As the two got out, however, a lone guard noticed them, and pulled out two Navy pistols, aimed at both Carina and Henry's backs.

"Filthy pirates," the guard muttered loud enough for them to hear, but as he was about to pull the trigger, a gunshot rang out, and the guard fell to the ground, dead. Confused by the gunshot, Henry and Carina turned around, and a figure stepped out of the shadows of a London alley. He wore a different coat, his light black beard was beginning to show graying, and he was even no longer wearing a pendant on his bandanna. But Henry and Carina could tell by his hat that the stranger was a fellow pirate, and a former friend.

"Ello, Carina. Henry," The man said, tipping his hat toward them in a friendly gesture. Carina and Henry did the same, before replying, "Hello, Jack." Jack's voice had become softer, having grown wise in his old age. He had matured after several years, and became more like his father, Edward Teague.

"Come on in," Jack said, pointing to the _Captain's Daughter_ pub. "Will and Elizabeth are waiting. Have a few drinks, some laughs, place some wagers, aye?"

Henry and Carina laughed, then followed Jack into the tavern, preparing to reunite with Will and Elizabeth after sailing together for five years.

"Gotta hand it to ye for plundering the navy for over five years." Jack congratulated, while taking a long swig of rum before passing out the rest of the bottles. "It's a pirate's life for us, savvy?"

 _The End_


End file.
